Fighter
center|250px Fighter ist ein Song von der Sängerin Christina Aguilera aus dem Jahre 2003. Dieser Song befindet sich auf dem Album Stripped. Lyrics After all you put me through You'd think I'd despise you But in the end I wanna thank you 'Cause you made that much stronger Well I thought I knew you Thinking that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff Time is up, 'cause I've had enough You were there by my side Always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all That you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Never saw it coming All of your backstabbing Just so, you could cash in on a good thing Before I'd realized your game I heard you're going 'round Playin' the victim now But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies Guess you're wanting to hurt me But that won't work anymore No more, uh uh, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I know Turn out to be unjust so cruel? Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies Disguise yourself through Living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me I am a fighter (I'm a fighter) I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Thought I would forget But I, I remember Yes I remember I'll remember Thought I would forget But I remember Yes I remember I'll remember Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:Christina Aguilera Kategorie:Poprock Kategorie:Rock Kategorie:Lied